


there's blood on your mouth, and it's mine

by gilbertcest



Series: tvd ficathon [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Femslash, Human!Elena, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trust!kink w/ bloodsharing // prompt by queerelena on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's blood on your mouth, and it's mine

Elena shivers as Katherine lips trace down to her neck. She thinks she can feel her vampire doppelganger smirking against her skin and it causes her to tense for a second.

"What?" Katherine purrs, Elena thinks she can hear amusement in it. "Don’t you trust me, Elena?”

Elena wants to say yes, because she does trust Katherine - albeit against her better judgement. But this is Elena and Elena is nothing if not playful in bed. She smiles sweetly but doesn’t reply.

There’s a quick movement and before Elena’s eyes can catch it, she feels it. Suddenly she’s straddling Katherine, whose back is pressed against Elena’s headboard. “Do you?”

Elena acts impulsively, leaning forward and kissing Katherine forcefully. Her doppelganger lets out a small moan and grabs Elena’ hair, pulling her closer. Elena lets her hands slide down Katherine’s body until she reaches the hem of her silky shirt. She pulls it over her doppelgangers head and leans down to kiss along the edges of Katherine’s bra.

She knows that in this pose her neck must look like an offering to Katherine and knowing this she arches her back a little more to give her a better look.

"Elena." Katherine sighs, almost in desperation. One of her hands let go of Elena’s hair and she starts to trace the path of her veins with one sharp nail "Answer me."

Elena can almost hear the unspoken please and even though she wanted Katherine to beg tonight, she gives in, the need in Katherine’s voice overpowers her own needs.

Elena gives Katherine a quick kiss before she lets her head fall to the side, drawing her hair away. “I trust you, Katherine.” Elena whispers finally and watches as Katherine’s face changes.

She lets her eyes fall close as she feels Katherine’s fangs touch her skin. The vampire kisses her neck slowly and just when Elena thinks Katherine won’t bite, she does. The little gasp of pain quickly turns into a pleasured moan. Whatever Katherine does to her, it makes Elena want to touch Katherine, touch herself, and scream.

Elena’s fingers meet on Katherine’s back, unclasping her bra and pulling it away from Katherine’s body. She cups her doppelgangers breasts and squeezes them, just the way Katherine likes it.

The arm, Katherine had wrapped around Elena’s lower back, finds it’s way between their legs and Katherine skillfully opens Elena’s fly.

Katherine stops drinking and looks up at Elena, cheeks flushed, eyes as big as a deers. She bites into her own wrist and holds it against Elena’s lips. “Drink.” She commands and watches as Elena obeys her, eyes never leaving hers. When she draws back, there’s blood on her lips, just like on her own, Katherine smiles proudly.

She leans up, kissing Elena’s lips, tasting herself, tasting Elena. They cling to each other, kissing like they are starved for each other. When they finally break apart, Katherine lies on top of Elena, their hair tangled together, shielding them from everything else.

They look at each other, unspoken words hanging around them. Katherine doesn’t know what she feels, or why she feels at all. But with Elena, there’s something she’s never felt before. Be it trust, understanding or just the fact that the only person Katherine can care for has to have the same face as hers. She doesn’t really care either way.

"Let me take you away from here. I’ll keep you safe." She says, unable to stop herself. Because she knows Klaus is coming, because she knows what he will do to Elena.

"I’ll go wherever you want me to go." Elena repiles, with a wide-eyed smile. "I trust you."


End file.
